blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 218
is the 218th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In Nairn, Theresa and Neige are worried about Marie being taken by the Magic Congress since Marie had just gotten back from the war that had taken place within the capital. Suddenly Rebecca arrives and informs Theresa about the terrible news that is in the paper. In Hage, Lily and the orphans are confused about what the article in the paper is saying about Asta while Father Orsi panics about what the article is saying. At a construction site, Gueldre and Revchi start to laugh after reading that article in the paper that say that Asta is a criminal. Sally hears this and wonders if Asta would be given community service too since this would give her the chance to hold him to his promise. Rades tells Sally to not ask him and wonders why he is even doing this kind of work, which Valtos tells Rades that he was the one that tagged along since he just wants to atone for his sins. Suddenly a slash comes in and Jack tells them to pipe down and the next one to cause a ruckus will be cut in half, which Gueldre shouts that Jack had almost already cut them in half. Jack tells Gueldre how he would like to cut Gueldre up, even though Gueldre would just run away which Gueldre responds by saying that Jack is a nut and that Jack is more like a criminal here. At another location, Mimosa is worried about Asta while Klaus is frustrated about how Asta is being blamed for everything that had happened. Mimosa explains how this must be Damnatio's doing since he is the scales of justice for the kingdom that is ready to judge those for the kingdom, and that he had even judged his own father in the past. Klaus comments about how they are up against the very justice system of this kingdom and that if they dare defy it, their entire family will be punished. At the courthouse, the congress comments about how Asta looks like how the devil appears in the old legends which Damnatio says that Asta has shown his true colors. Asta thinks about how he is only able to use his black form for a short while, even though he was able to use it a lot more during the battle with the Devil. Asta then tells the congress that he is able to control his power and will not attack them, but the congress do not believe him and say that they should kill him before he can bring another disaster to their kingdom. Damnatio tells Asta to accept his fate since he would be pursued by the kingdom if he runs away, and that the ones at the church he was raised with would also be held responsible. Damnatio tells Asta to let himself be judged since Marie along with the many Magic Knights would then be spared. Damnatio then tells Asta that their will be no one that will help or be saved by him, and that all those involved with him are plagued with misfortune since he is evil. Suddenly the Black Bulls burst through a wall, which the congress wonders what is going on. Yami says that the congress has gone off doing whatever they want even though he was told that the trial was set the day after tomorrow, and that he does not care if Asta is evil or not. Magna says that he was already acknowledged Asta as a man among men, while Luck says that he can't allow Asta to be done in like this. Gordon asks what they are doing to his dear friends and that he will curse them to death. Grey says that she understands how honestly Asta has worked and that is what she strives for, while Henry says that Asta is very kind and good. Gauche says that Marie would be sad knowing he was not able to help. Vanessa says that Asta is a strong dependable man since he has always pushed through no matter how harsh a hand he was given, while Finral says that Asta is the best partner anyone could ask for since he has allowed someone like him to stand by him. Charmy tells Asta that he has to stay alive longer so that she can continue to feed him, while Zora says that Asta is the closest thing to a true magic knight. Noelle says that Asta is an idiot but that he is someone that this kingdom needs. Yami then tells the congress that they will be taking back Asta now. The congress comments about how it is rude of the Black Bulls to just barge into this proceeding and that their coming in second place in achievements must be a mistake. Damnatio tells the Black Bulls that their position will suffer if they try to cover for the criminal who was the very cause of the entire war, which Yami tells Damnatio that the Black Bulls are the worst of the worst of the squads. Yami also says that Asta and Secre are members of their squad and that if they are going to lay a hand of them, then they will come after them since they do not care if it is treason or a crime. Magic and Spells used References Navigation